1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to laundry appliances, such as automatic washing, rinsing and drying machines, and more particularly refers to a suspension assembly for supporting a washing receptacle or basket and drive assembly from a cabinet base to substantially isolate the cabinet from vibration caused by the oscillation or rotation of the basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The elimination of excessive vibrations in automatic washing, rinsing and drying machines for home use has been an area of continuing development. Excessive vibrations usually occur when there is a non-uniform distribution of clothes in the the rotating clothes container or basket as the same spins rapidly to centrifuge excess water from the clothes. While a high rate of spin is desirable during the centrifuging operation, the maximum rate of spin is limited by the capabilities of the tub suspension system to isolate the machine cabinet from the vibrations or oscillatory motion caused by the unbalanced load. Various structurs which utilize springs alone or a complex structure of springs coacting with damping elements such as cam surfaces or frictional clamps have been suggested to eliminate or minimize these problems. Examples of these different structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,243,565; 2,268,204; 2,414,506; 2,454,112; 2,526,048; 2,665,007; 2,717,135; 2,734,707; 2,775,883; and 3,361,398. A complex suspension system may permit a high rate of spin; however, in order to maintain the cost of the laundry appliance within the reach of most consumers, the suspension system should also be compact, inexpensive and easily assembled.
In addition to eliminating vibrations during an extraction cycle, it is desirable to stabilize the washing tub or receptacle during the washing cycle to prevent excessive splashing of liquid therefrom due to the movement of the tub and liquid caused by agitation. Different structures for changing the suspension characteristic in response to the filling of the receptacle with water have been suggested and examples of these structures are disclosed in some of the above-mentioned United States Patents and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,296,260 and 2,296,261.
To provide a suspension system for an unbalanced load or to isolate a device from vibration or an externally applied impact force various structures utilizing springs in different arrangements, springs in combination with dampening devices, or springs having different spring rates or characteristics have been suggested. Examples of some of these structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,089,748; 1,290,159; 2,678,796; 3,169,737; and 3,286,960.